


The Thunder Roars

by SailorLestrade



Category: Olympics RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gift, Kissing, M/M, Reunions, Storms, together again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Together again.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LemonVerbena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonVerbena/gifts).



“This is it?” Ryan asked himself as he set in the bay window of Kayla’s place, looking out over Los Angeles. “This is where I was supposed to end up?” Kayla was out doing her own thing, and he was alone there with Carter and Yeezy. Dark clouds were appearing over the mountains. He could hear the low rumbles of thunder in the distance.

About twenty minutes later, as he settled on the couch to watch some Netflix, it unleashed a downpour. He was glad that he had let the dogs out beforehand. He hated the smell of wet down and Kayla would kill him if he let them run all over the hardwood with wet fur. He sighed and drank his beer, watching Stranger Things.

He had just gotten to the second episode when a loud clap of thunder was followed by banging on the front door. He looked at Carter and Yeezy, curled up on the couch with him. They looked up at him before running towards the door. Ryan paused the show and made his way to the front door.

“You know Kayla, if you forgot your key…” He opened the door. But it was not Kayla standing there. Ryan’s eyes widened as a pair of familiar hands wrapped in his shirt and pulled him to him, kissing him deeply. “Mike…” Ryan whispered against his lips.

“You stopped calling.” Michael said, letting Ryan go after a moment. Ryan stepped back into house to let Michael in. He was soaking wet from being out in the rain.

“You stopped answering.” Ryan defended. “But I guess I called while you were in your honeymoon phase.” He disappeared into the bedroom for a second, before coming out with a set of clothes and a towel. “You left these when I was still in Gainesville. I just kept them around.”

“Thanks.” Michael dried himself off before stripping his wet clothes right there in the front foyer. Ryan tried not to stare, but it was hard.

“What are you doing here?” Ryan asked. “I didn’t think you knew where to find me…you asked Conor, didn’t you?”

“What? I don’t know what you’re…” He looked at Ryan. “Yes. All you have to do is offer him your suite for a Raven’s game and that boy sings.” Ryan shook his head and headed back towards the living room. Michael followed him.

“You never answered what you’re doing here.” Ryan said. “I’m sure Nicole’s worried.”

“Oh, I don’t think she minds.” Michael said with a shrug. “It was her idea.”

“Your wife wanted you to come hit up an ex-boyfriend?”

“Well, it’s because I stopped getting hard for her.” Michael said. “I had to think of you.” Ryan spun around and looked at him.

“I…wait what?” Ryan asked. Michael sighed.

“Forget that part.” He said. “But she could see how upset I was. I’m sure as long as I leave her that house, or buy her a better one, she’ll be happy. And of course I’ll make sure Boomer is taken care of.”

“Mike, you’re not making any sense…” Ryan said. Michael walked to Ryan and held his hands.

“Come away with me.” He explained. “We could go anywhere. I know how much you loved London. Or we could go to Italy. Or back to Florida. I don’t care where. I just want to go there with you. I made a mistake. You made a mistake. It’s our chance to fix it.”

Ryan thought about Michael’s words. Run away with him. Leave this PR mess behind. He couldn’t compete anyway and no trainer wanted to touch him at the moment. There wasn’t really much keeping him tied here anyway. He examined the home that he was sharing with Kayla. It was all hers. Not a single spot of him except for the dogs.

“Can I bring them?” Ryan asked, motioning at Carter and Yeezy, who were sniffing around Michael. Michael chuckled.

“Of course. Would it really be home if they weren’t there?” He smiled at Ryan. “So, Ryan, will you run away with me?” The thunder roared again as Ryan pressed his lips to Michael’s, giving him his answer. Ryan packed his bags, left Kayla a note, and loaded his things into his car.

“Where to?” Ryan asked as Michael climbed into his own car. Michael smiled.

“Meet me at the Four Seasons.” Michael explained. “We have lost time to make up for.” With that, he drove off. Ryan looked down at Carter, who was sitting in the front seat with him.

“I’ve lost my mind.” He said to him, scratching his ears. “But this time, it’s worth it.” He put his car into drive and headed into the city.

To Michael.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!!


End file.
